


Flying Across the Ice

by IceIceSkaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breaking News: The Nikiforov family is rich and ExtraTM, Cinnamon rolls, Drama, Extra!Parents, He deserves great parents so I gave him some, Ignorant Yuuri, Ignore the life and love comment from Episode ten, M/M, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Viktor has great parents, Viktor is spelled with a K, Viktor is still dramatic, Wings, Yuuri is a cinnamon roll, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: Everyone wishes for their soulmate; however, most people didn't find theirs. The only way to find your soulmate was by looking at their wings. The wings were mostly a unique fairy-like kind but on the rare occasion they could be bat-like or angel-like. Katsuki Yuuri had, at a young age, become enamored with Viktor Nikiforov. Nikiforov, like almost every other skater he had shown his wings at a young age. They helped with jumps and spins that would be more difficult without them, but Yuuri had never shown his wings to the public once. Reporters had asked him to show the cameras, Yuuri had told them every time that he wasn't ready to show anyone just yet. The real reason; however, was that the great Viktor Nikiforov, his soulmate, didn't need to be weighed down by Katsuki Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri the dime-a-dozen skater, and the sixth place looser in the Grand Prix Final.





	1. Wings out, Poles Up.

Soulmates were made for each other, the one to make you complete in the world. It was said that in ancient times the king of the gods looked down at humans. Back then they had four arms, four legs, and two heads, they were whole; but the king didn't like that, he saw them as too powerful. Therefore, he split them in two, the two destined to look for their other halves for the rest of their lives.

One "gift" he allowed humans, was an indicator of their soulmate; wings. Wings that ranged from the purest white of snow, to the pitch black of night.

Every wing in the world was different, ranging in size, shape, color, and material; but each wing had a pair, their soulmate. However, people could hide their wings and keep them out of sight which is exactly what figure skater Katsuki Yuuri did.

Most young figure skaters used their wings to help with momentum on spins and jumps to earn higher scores but Yuuri found the matter of soulmates and wings to be a private matter. Either way his wings were large and too noticeable from a mile away.

Katsuki Yuuri met ice skating along with an idol at a young age, Viktor Nikiforov. The only skater in the Juniors to skate without his wings wide out in the open. Yuuri wanted to skate like that, to glide across the ice, to fly across the ice as graceful as Viktor Nikiforov. Once he finally qualified for the senior division grand prix he was ecstatic but the death of his dog Vicchan quickly made him lose his much needed confidence. After bombing his grand prix performance he was dragged to the banquet, his first ever as the worst skater there, and with the knowledge that his idol barely recognized him as a competitor.

Viktor had won his fifth gold medal in the Grand Prix series that year, going to yet another banquet with the same people. However, at the end of the competition he had come close to a Japanese man.

It was pretty hard to see around the other people's wings, trying to obstruct reporters camera's, but he had spotted the only other person without his wings out there. After asking for a commemorative photo the Japanese man seemed disappointed before rushing off with his coach, leaving Viktor to stand there in shock, no one had turned him down before.

Once the banquet started it quickly became boring, Yuri Plisetski ran off with Mila once she had taken a picture of Yuri with Viktor's arm around his shoulders.

Viktor scrolled through his phone, going through the congratulation messages and posts on his social media. When a commotion started at the end of the banquet hall piqued his interest. Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetski were in a dance battle! And what happened next had Viktor squealing and scrambling for his phone to capture the moment, previously he had looked up the Japanese skater, hoping to redeem himself at the banquet. The two Yuri's were breakdancing.

Yuuri Katsuki was low to the floor, dancing perfectly while Yuri was trying to copy his movements, most of the time failing since he was basically a small ball of fury, his forest green wings helping him with the spins on the ground.  
It was entertaining enough as it was, but what had Viktor on the verge of screeching was when Yuuri Katsuki's wings suddenly came out of concealment to aid him in keeping balance. Katsuki's wings were pure white, almost as if he was an angel walking on the earth. They had golden filgerie feathers mixed into the white along with other pale blue solid feathers, but the best part? The best part was that they were identical to Viktor's.

Most of the skating world had already seen Viktor's wings, them aiding in his famous Quadruple Flip. What no one had seen however, were the wings of the Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki.

Unlike many; if not most, of the professional skaters, he had never shown his wings. Viktor had always assumed it was an issue with privacy or an un-vocalized Japanese tradition.

He strode over to where the two Yuri's were still in the midst of battling, wanting to talk to the adorable Yuuri but Chris beat him to the catch.

As soon as Yuri Plisetsky had given up in trying to beat the flexible Yuuri he stalked off to shout at Mila for not playing the right 'Battle Music'. Yuuri grinned to himself and hugged the nearest person he could find which just so happened to be Christophe Giacometti, his wings folding back as he did.

Chris almost purred in delight as he was grasped by the relatively smaller man then ducked his head to whisper something in his ear. Viktor was expecting the young man to blush but was surprised when he lit up like Christmas tree and nodded eagerly.

Viktor lied when he said he was surprised. Nothing could've prepared him for Chris to be pole dancing yet again with Yuuri supporting him in nothing but his tie and boxers. He would've understood Chris doing that by himself but Dear God Yuuri could crush a man's head with his thighs.

Yuuri stood on top of Chris, a bottle of the champagne he was previously drinking dripping onto the floor of his spun and danced with Chris and the pole. Viktor was nearly frozen in his spot until Yuuri's wings made another appearance to help him get higher up on the pole to allow to champagne to drop into Chris' mouth , narrowly making it when he tried.

As soon as Yuuri's wings were out Viktor continued in his pursuit of the adorable yet so very eros skater in front of him. Yuuri had finally made his way off of the pole, his wings back and his shirt and pants on him again.  
The Japanese skater had a large, alcohol induced grin on his face as he took another large drink of his champagne then wobbled over to Viktor holding his hand out a mumbling in incoherent Japanese.

Viktor's brows furrowed as he tried to understand but ultimately failed, his eyes closed as he sighed before he was pulled into a dance. A vibrant Katsuki Yuuri was pulling him onto the dance floor.

Through the rest of the night Viktor laughed and danced with his soulmate. His soulmate, Katsuki Yuuri.


	2. Angst Queen, Drama King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't very Viktuuri heavy but people forget that Yuuri probably went back to Detroit before going back to Hasetsu, and that Viktor had time to choreograph is Russia after worlds.

When Yuuri woke up he could safely say that he thought he was dying. His head felt like a lead weight on his shoulders and, in hindsight, drinking so much champagne at the banquet might not have been his best idea. When he stood he saw the room spinning in front of his face; so logically, he then began to spin in the opposite direction to make his vision straight again.

That decision, also might have not been his best idea. As soon as he stopped his spins he ran to the bathroom to relieve his stomach. He wiped his mouth off then ran his fingers through his messy hair and looked in the mirror, his eyes widening when he found hearts doodled on his cheek and a drawing of a poodle on his collar bone. 

At least he hoped it was a drawing, if it was a tattoo that would (a) not be good, (b) make Mari-neechan chew him out, and (c)where do you even get a tattoo here? Okay, so maybe that last one wasn’t a reason, more like a question for his hazy mind to try to figure out.

Yuuri rubbed at his eyes before taking off what was an alarmingly small amount of clothes to hop in the shower. When the room had become stable enough he began to scrub at the ink, he paused when he noticed the number scrawled on his forearm then shook his head and scrubbed it off as well as the; admittedly cute, poodle drawing.

When he finally felt recovered enough to show his face in public he climbed out of the shower and changed into his normal clothing of choice: A blue shirt and black pants with his brown trench coat and blue scarf. 

He quickly packed the rest of his things then slipped his phone in his pocket before staring at the hotel room for the last time. With a quiet sigh he closed the door and walked down to Ciao Ciao’s room. Celestino was already packed and heading down the hall where he met Yuuri, the two walked in silence; albeit a pretty uncomfortable silence. 

As the taxi pulled away from the official hotel Yuuri shifted to grab his phone from his pocket then scrolled through his instagram. Although he wasn’t one to post much for himself he did check his social media more than occasionally. 

Yuuri continued to scroll through his social media profiles until they got to the airport where he was forced to put his phone away and go through customs to board the plane. 

The airport hardly gave any trouble as the quiet Japanese man and the rather boisterous Italian man made their way through and on their plane to America. 

As soon as the plane landed down in Detroit Yuuri had his phone out to text Phichit. He sent a quick text stating that he was back in the states then grabbed his luggage off the belt and followed Ciao Ciao out to the man’s car to drive back to the University.

Phichit would be in his class right now which meant that Yuuri had time to go sulk under his covers for a few hours at the least. 

When the car stopped in front of his dorm, Yuuri turned to Ciao Ciao and fiddled with his fingers before speaking. “Thank you for being my coach Ciao Ciao!” He was slightly louder than he wanted to be but he couldn’t help it when he was nervous. 

Celestino smiled as he held a hand off to dismiss the thanks. “No need Yuuri, you did a good job for your first Grand Prix.” Yuuri smiled weakly then nodded and climbed out of the car to bring his things back to the dorm.

~^~  
Four months later, and a few pounds later Yuri found himself in the middle of the deserted ice rink skating to his almost perfected version of Stammi Vicino. When he flubbed the quad flip be sighed and pushed himself up off the ice. He tried for a second time, using his wings to help him just for this one time in the serene ice rink. Just the sounds off his blades and the music reverberating.

Yuuri closed his eyes then set off in the elaborate dance, he successfully completed every aspect of the routine. A perfect way to end his time in America before moving back home. 

The next day Yuuri told Phichit his plan at the exact last minute he could to avoid being persuaded by the Thai with his hamsters. Ciao Ciao was a little harder. 

Yuuri had told Celestino the day before his plans to go back to Hasetsu, thanking his coach profusely before leaving with a sorry to finish packing. Now that he was leaving it was almost too real, he was leaving his home as of five years and his best friend.

For Yuuri his saddest moment might have been when he was leaving America, staring out the plane window until only ocean was left, but for Viktor. Well it was a much sooner affair for the Russian.  
~^~

Viktor had scrawled his number on Yuuri’s arm before he had left the banquet hall, as well as a doodle of Makkachin and hearts on the Japanese man’s cheek. 

He was patient, he was an adult and he was patient, he was patient and an adult. He was a patient adult okay? That’s what he had told himself after the first week had passed with no signs of Yuuri. 

Yakov had pestered him to start training again because ‘God Dammnit Vitya if you don’t you’ll regret it’ or something like that. Viktor wasn’t really paying attention, instead choosing to look through his pictures from the banquet. 

It was safe to say that Katsuki Yuuri had Viktor’s undivided attention, but did Viktor have Yuuri’s? That was what finally spurred him to begin choreographing again after he had won worlds.   
Honestly it should’ve been obvious that he was going to have his theme be ‘Love’ for the next season, the catch was deciding which one to choose. There was Agape, a pure unconditional love he would surely give Yuuri. On the other hand though, was Eros; sexual love that could almost match up to Yuuri’s pole dancing. 

He spent a few months working, sometimes wondering if he was going to even compete that season. Viktor simply didn’t have any inspiration left, nothing to surprise the audience with anymore. Everyone expected a surprise, it wasn’t a surprise anymore. 

Viktor was almost a sulking mess like Georgie and the only thing that kept him entertained was the new up and coming skater. Yuri Plisetsky. 

Yuri was a small, leopard print covered, blonde, fifteen year old with enough sass to have his own reality TV show. Though it probably wouldn’t be appropriate for kids with the amount of swearing he did. 

Viktor had to admit that he was getting attached to the small skater though, no matter if he stomped and shouted everywhere he went. 

He had almost given up on the idea of Katsuki Yuuri when Chris messaged him, there were no words just a video he kept getting tagged in for some reason.

Since it was his best friend he decided to watch only to have his heart beating out of his chest at the sight of one Katsuki Yuuri skating along to Stay Close to Me. What had taken Viktor months to prepare and perfect had taken Yuuri only a small amount of time to perfect, even the Quad Flip when Viktor hadn’t even seen the man able to land a Quad Salchow.

Viktor promptly booked a ticket to Japan then began to pack his things to answer the call coming from his soulmate. Not from his actual phone, though that would’ve been more convenient. No the call came in the form of a dance, a graceful dance on the ice calling out to Viktor. 

Viktor swore he could hear Yuuri’s heart beat coming from the speakers of his phone.


	3. Painting a New Picture of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are so short but we've barely dipped into this Viktuuri onsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone I know this isn't a real thing but Viktor deserves supportive parents. This boy deserves so much so I gave him great ExtraTM parents.

As soon as Viktor was in the airport his phone had gone off, looking down at the caller I.D. he saw ‘Mat’. He grinned slightly to himself as he answered the call while waiting for his flight to come in. 

“Vitya!” A woman’s voice came into the small speaker, Viktor could almost imagine the large heart shaped smile behind the voice as she spoke enthusiastically. 

“Мама!” Viktor grinned as he sat down with his luggage, his mother beginning to ramble.

“How could you not tell us about your Japanese boyfriend Vitya?! I don’t think I’ll ever recover.” He could hear his father in the background laughing before taking the phone. 

“Vitya!” Viktor’s father’s loud voice filtered through the speakers, almost as eager as his mother’s. 

“Отец!” By now he was gaining an audience with how loud he was being as one of the few people waiting for the plane to Japan. 

“Vitya you should have told us! We could’ve given you a faberge to give to him it would’ve won him over!” Viktor’s mother, Valeri, whined into the phone. “Oh! Maybe he would’ve wanted that watch with diamonds in the chain part. Which one would your cutie want Vitya? We should’ve just given you both. Ivan is it too late to send a faberge and watch to that cutie Yuuri?!” 

Viktor could feel the tips of his ears blushing as he covered his face with his free hand then sighed as he heard his father in the back shout a ‘No’ in response. “Мама! He doesn’t need a faberge egg! We should get him skates with the gold blades like I have!” He grinned at his proposal and heard his mother squeal in agreement.

Viktor could hear Valeri clapping before humming. “Alright Vitya, does the cutie want a flag for Japan or Russia? Oh well either way he’ll be a Russian right? Right. So maybe when he gets here he can get that put on but right now maybe he’d want a Japan flag on it?”

Valeri went on about flags for a few minutes before Viktor could hear a dull thud in the background. “Okay Vitya, I just got a new scrapbook. What colors are we thinking for this wedding? The cutie seems to like blue so for sure some blue and then maybe some silvers and gold? Oh definitely gold in there. Okay so gold and blue and maybe some silver accents and fuchsia? Oh yes fuchsia will be a good detail color, maybe we can get some fuchsia roses? You know what, whatever price we’ll pay right? Yes this sounds great.”

“Мама! If anything the fuchsia would not be a detail color! We should have big centerpieces with fuchsia and blue roses!” Viktor huffed slightly in indignation then crossed his arms as he heard his mother scribble into the scrapbook. 

“Yes yes, okay Vitya so we have centerpieces with big roses, good call! Alright you father and I will send over the faberge and the watch to your cutie Yuuri and Vitya I swear, do not come home without a fiancé.” 

Viktor laughed as he nodded then pushed his bangs back slightly. “Да,Мама.”  
~^~  
As soon as Yuuri was out of the airport he was met with pictures of himself and an eager Minako with a large sign. 

Minako had dragged him along to the onsen, making him greet people if they so much as looked in their direction. After he had greeted most of the town he was finally home with his parents and sister. 

He had lasted only a few hours before running down to the rink again for peace and quiet where he met Yuuko again. Yuuko had barely turned around to tell him that they were closing soon, he frowned slightly as he walked closer to the counter.

When Yuuko had gotten over her excitement of seeing Yuuri again for the first time in five years she quickly let him go to the ice rink where he began to warm up quickly. 

“I-I’ve been working on this since after the Grand Prix. So, please watch me.”

Yuuko nodded eagerly and held his glasses for him as she skated to the center and got into position. 

Yuuri took a deep breath before beginning to skate, the routine going perfectly, him not having to use his wings once. Not even for the famous Nikiforov Quadruple Flip.

For the first time in a long time he skated for himself and his childhood friend. He felt like he was painting a story across an already covered canvas, adding more colors and more details to the already impeccable painting Viktor Nikiforov had made. 

Yuuko had gone speechless as she watched Yuuri, her small magenta colored wings showing her excitement before she could open her mouth. 

“That was amazing Yuuri!” She squealed excitedly before her three daughters popped up along with their father, Takeshi, to tease Yuuri. 

Yuuri left that night with a bright smile on his face, feeling lighter than he had in awhile knowing that he could practice there whenever he wanted, like old times.

~^~

“Yuu-chan! They did what?!” Yuuri nearly screeched into his phone after it stopped pinging notifications for more than a minute or two. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri!” Yuuri took a deep breath before burrowing down into his covers, promptly wishing death upon himself for the video that now had gone viral. 

“I-It’s okay Yuu-chan.” He let out a deep sigh then said his farewells before hanging up and pulling the covers over his head. 

A few days later Yuuri emerged from his room to shovel the pathways like he’d done for a while now until he was stopped by a large dog jumping onto him along with his parents saying, in all honesty and bluntness, ‘There’s a hot foreigner here with his dog, he’s in the onsen.’

Yuuri quickly dropped his shovel then made his way to the onsen, not bothering to take off at least the outer two layers of his clothes.

There stood Viktor Nikiforov, not sitting under the water, no he was standing up fully in the onsen declaring that he’d be Yuuri’s coach. Yuuri could’ve fainted on the spot as soon as the words left the Russian’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll have you know that I have so much trash I belong in a dumpster so take a fricken sip of Viktuuri tea babes.


End file.
